1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wrenches and more particularly pertains to a new cv(constant velocity) joint boot clamp tightening tool for tightening a clamp used to maintain a cv joint boot on an axle of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wrenches is known in the prior art. More specifically, wrenches heretofore devised and utilized arc known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art wrenches and other types of tools include U.S. Pat. No. 2,371,439; U.S. Pat. No. 2,115,736; U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,049; U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,477; U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,729; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,717 which are each incorporated herein by reference.
In these respects, the cv joint boot clamp tightening, toot according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing, provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of tightening a clamp used to maintain a cv joint boot on an axle of a vehicle.